Netsuha Natsuhiko
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number = *11 (Prominence, Chaos) *7 (Eisei Gakuen) |element = Wood |team = *'Prominence' *'Chaos' *'Eisei Gakuen' |seiyuu = Yanagihara Tetsuya |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 056 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Netsuha Natsuhiko ( ), also known as Nepper (ネッパー, Neppā), is a forward for Prominence and later on Chaos. In the alternate timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin he is a forward for Eisei Gakuen. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''Nobody knows what this glum-looking boy is really thinking.'' Appearance He wears a red and white colored headband and has brown hair, swept to the left side. He has dark grey-blue colored eyes. He wears the Prominence and Chaos standard soccer uniform. Personality He is quite short-tempered and during the game with Raimon and Chaos, he wants Prominence to win on its own than rather relying on Diamond Dust, though after he is shown to be a nice person. Plot Season 2 He with some of the players of Prominence combined with the players of Diamond Dust to create the ultimate team called Chaos. But, during the match, his unwillingness to pass to any of the Diamond Dust players (which was noticed by Kidou) almost cost Chaos to lose the game. After Gazel and Burn showed their teamwork with Fire Blizzard, he realized that he was not doing the right thing and started passing the ball to the team members of Diamond Dust as well, giving Chaos a great comeback. He is the only person who is immune to the effects of Heaven's Time. He can still move and steal the ball from Aphrodi when Aphrodi used it. Season 3 He is later shown along with some characters from Aliea Gakuen during training at Ohisama En. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared during the meeting with Hiroto, Tatsuya and Saginuma before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. The team gathered to welcome their teammates with all due respect and praise them for what they've already achieved. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Nepper, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The universe's strongest confidence (宇宙最強の自信) *'Player': Honba Geki *'Player': Hasuike An *'Player': Nitou Honoka After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4550 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Nepper, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Honba Geki *'Player': Nitou Honoka *'Topic': Beautiful Night Sky (きれいな夜空の話題, obtained in the Sengoku era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Nepper, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped from Artist Team at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped from The Genesis at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Worrisome Masks (気になる仮面, randomly dropped from VISUAL・K at Odaiba's yacht harbor) *'Topic': Gap to See (見た目とギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * ---- Chaos Form * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Chaos only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's Route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Fire Boys' *'Fire Spark' *'Kriago' *'Real Aliea' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Burning Guys' *'Chaos Angel Zero' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Hachimaki Bands' Trivia *His name is a reference to Prominence's fire element. Netsuha means Heat wave, while Natsu means Summer. *He is the only known person who has ever stolen the ball from Aphrodi while he uses Heaven's Time in the original timeline. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters Category:Original series characters